


Nothing Stays

by TheMangledSans0508



Series: Shades of Creek [10]
Category: South Park
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety Attacks, Chronophobia, M/M, tweek centered
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28243983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMangledSans0508/pseuds/TheMangledSans0508
Summary: He was wasting time, doing mindless things.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Series: Shades of Creek [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771153
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Nothing Stays

There were times where he would drown under the knowledge that everything would end one day. One day, he’d graduate from elementary school. Then, middle school. High school, and college if he ever made it there. What was he spending his life doing anyways? Working for nothing, playing stupid games that scarred him for life, living in fear of everything, he was wasting it. His lack of responsibilities would come to an end in eight years at the least and then he’d be an adult. All sorts of expectations, nothing just for fun anymore. Taxes, jobs, sleep, nothing else.

No time to enjoy anything.

Now he was just laying in bed, wasting more time that he didn’t have when he knew he wouldn’t be able to sleep. One day, he’d end up sleeping forever.

One day, he’d no longer have his father (not that he cared), or his mother. His friends, his pets, nothing. He’d be alone. Nothing ever stayed. 

He was crying quietly, small tears blazing down his cheeks under the watchful eye of the moon. He reached over and grabbed his phone, skipping through his contacts.

One ring. Two rings. Three-

“Yeah, babe?” A groggy voice answered.

“Craig?” he croaked.

“Yes?”

“It’s happening again.”

“It’s okay, I’m here. What do you want to do?”

“Could you just talk about something?” he asked softly.

“Yep. I’ve been watching a show that ended a few years ago, and-”

Tweek’s worries faded just listening to his partner speak.

**Author's Note:**

> I have chronophobia that is getting more severe and I'm in the middle of a class right now and I wrote this to avoid another breakdown I'm just projecting and this probably isn't great since I wrote it in ten minutes.


End file.
